Megas XLR Unofficial Season 3
by krossfire
Summary: An unofficial Megas XLR story as written by a fan. Ep. 3 Magnanimous Strikes Back! The SForce has been kidnapped by Magnanimous! Is Coop a bad enough dude to rescue them?
1. Ep 1: We Want that Robot Car

_Author's Note: _Hi people! This is my first venture into Megas XLR fanfic writing. I will try to make the stories as close as it could get to the TV show. So here it is!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Megas XLR, but Cartoon Network does and Jody Schaeffer & George Krstic created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Ep. 1: We Want that Robot Car

**I**

Another day, another boring job of saving the world from Coop. The generic monster that looked like one of those really cheesy costumes from some forgotten 50's sci-fi B-movie stood, bellowed and screeched in front of him, trying futilely to intimidate Megas. Coop didn't flinch. Kiva continued monitoring Megas' performance and condition at the backseat, while Jamie, as usual, offering no contribution to the team at all, just sat next to Coop and side seat driving.

"This blows, man." Jamie sighed, "Could you just finish the job already?"

"C'mon, at least I'm trying to make it interesting." Coop replied as he turned the steering wheel, "After being attacked by hundreds these guys every month I think the enthusiasm of fighting them can wear thin."

Megas jumped high in the air and gave the ugly, yellow tentacle monster a roundhouse kick in the face a la Chuck Norris, throwing him way, destroying many buildings in the process and finally landed in the dirty Hudson River and melted, as it writhe in anguish and pain. Megas stood at the edge of the river, looking at the monster sorrowfully.

"Now you're making me feel bad for the poor sap." Jamie said, as he put his left leg on his seat.

"All's well that ends well." Coop shrugged, feeling Shakespearian all of the sudden. "So who's up for some falafel?"

Little that Coop, Jamie and Kiva knew, their progress was monitored extensively by a group of ambiguous looking men in an ambiguous location. This one ambiguous man, who sat in the middle, nodded in approval and replied, "You said he has been wrecking havoc in the Jersey area ever since he acquired that… thing?"

"Yes sir." Another ambiguous man replied. "But, they rebuild it back every episode."

"Boy, Jersey people sure are a hard-working bunch. Wish Texans are like that… and the authorities don't take any action at all?" he asked again.

Yet another ambiguous man replied, "Jersey cops wouldn't want to go head-to-head with a _giant robot_, for corn's sake, sir."

"I want that robot… thing… that he's piloting."

All the men in the room received it with a shock, "What?"

"That robot might be the key to our victory in our war overseas." The ambiguous man said, "It's much more maneuverable and durable than the mechs in our 'Iron Cog' Project. Take any necessary action to identify the pilot. And send our agents to Jersey to meet up with this guy."

"Very well sir. I will get the DMV agents on this. The license plate on that car is fortunately visible."

**(Opening Theme) II**

Coop, Jamie and Kiva were chilling in the basement right now, watching TV. Coop and Jamie did most of the chilling actually, as Kiva made herself busy by studying the schematics for the time flux device which she found it conveniently placed on the passenger seat's sunshade. The two slackers sat in total boredom, watching whatever's on TV. Then suddenly Coop's mom yelled at him from the front door.

"Coop! There are some government agents here who want to see you!"

"Aww, mom…" he whined, "Could you ask them to come back later? I'm busy right now."

"No you're not." Jamie scoffed, "You've been watching the 'Zombified Ninja Monkeys' movie marathon with me ever since I got here."

"Coop!" His mom shouted again, "Get your lazy butt up here and ask them what they want! Or there will be no dinner tonight!"

With an unwilling sigh, he replied grudgingly to his mom, "Okay, mom…" He then got up from his seat and trudged to the front door. Pfft, government. He thought to himself. He never had a pleasant encounter with the government before. Oh yeah, he could remember it vividly when he was in grade school.

**(Flashback) III**

Little Coop was skipping happily through the school hallway, excited that he feel today could be a nice day where nothing bad could happen to him. As he skipped, he could hear a rumbling noise coming from the distance. He stopped, and waited nervously. The sound kept going louder and louder and then a trolley came out from another hallway near he was standing. The trolley was pushed by Goat and it had two oil barrels on it with the words 'Government Issue' written on its side.

"So Ethel…" Goat said after he took his lollypop out from his mouth, "Where do you want me to put these things?"

A hoarse female voice that sounded almost like a man replied "Put 'em behind the counter at the cafeteria. And be careful with those! They're government issued ration that they're going to test on the children!"

Coop's heart sunk. What he had expected to be a beautiful and bright shiny day had suddenly turned into a gloomy nightmare. He put both of his hands onto his cheeks and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**IV**

The two government agents that stood before Coop had a lot of sense of ambiguity to them. They had a serious look on their faces, dressed in back suits with black tie and shades, and they were very, very tall. Coop raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't intimidated by their appearance. "Can I help you guys?" he asked as he gazed at them with an incredulous look.

One of them took a deep breath, and replied with a monotonous speed speech, "Greetings citizen. We are from the government. We are government agents. The government has sent us."

Another one then replied, "Yesss, you certainly can, Mr. Cooplowski. You certainly cannnnnn…" he intoned rhythmatically, like the G-Man in _Half-Life_, which he was parodied in this story. "You sssee… our benefactor back in the capital isss impressssed by your performance innnn the field, and we here are taking the liiiiiberty to offer you an exciting proposal, regarding your skilllllls."

Coop raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Do you guys always talk like that?"

The G-Men shook his head, looked at each other and one of them replied, "No man." He said in his Joe Pesci-like voice, "It's kinda in our employee's manual to look ambiguous and intimidating."

"Oh…" Coop replied after a long pause. And there was an awkward silence between them all. "So… why are you guys here?"

"Like I said, we're offering an opportunity of a lifetime here."

"Yes." The other government agent interjected, "You see, we have our eyes on you for a very long time now and we have the utmost fascination with your robo—uh, car."

Coop was not pleased, "What? You mean Megas?"

"Yes." One of the government men replied, "We need your help, Coop. Help us. Don't you see, that robot car of yours is a very potential asset to our nation."

"Indeed." The other nodded, "I don't know or don't care where did you get that thing, but we need that thing to help us to win the war."

"What's in it for me?" Coop asked, though he had no interest at all in giving them his beloved car.

"A sense of patriotic duty that you have helped your fellow countrymen in winning the war that we are fighting." And then both government agents smiled broadly at him. Coop just stood awkwardly at them, as he began to chuckle and finally burst into a fit of laughter.

"You guys expecting me to just give you Megas?" he said whilst laughing at their faces, "No way, man!"

The two government agents looked at each other and said to Coop, "Perhaps you want us to give you some sort of compensation money then?"

"And Megas ain't for sale, either." Coop replied back, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing too much, "Look, guys. Let me tell you straight out. There's _no way _you'll ever get Megas from me. Not with all the riches in the world or how many coupons for the Burger Emperor. Megas is my baby, and I ain't selling it to anyone."

The government agents then looked at each other in disappointment, and one of them replied to Coop, "We're sorely disappointed with your decision young man, but heed my words:" he said with a gloomy, foreshadowing voice, "We will try by any means necessary to get that robot of yours in our hands." Coop was slightly intimidated and scared, "Have a nice day!" the G-Man then said happily, turned around, and walked alongside with his partner.

"Wanna go for lunch?"

"Sure!"

**V**

"Vapor Cobra," The Colonel said, in a room of a secret military base somewhere at the outskirts of Jersey City, "Your task is to infiltrate this building by entering the storm drain at this exact point of the Hudson River. From there you will make your way through the city sewage system and exit through this manhole located in front of the target's house. Here are some pictures of them that we've acquired from our satellite imagery system that cost billions of dollars from taxpayers' expanse."

After studying the pictures extensively, Vapor Cobra replied, "Colonel, what the heck?" he said in his deep, gruff voice, "This is a civilian building. Why can't you drop me off at his house and go lock pick his garage or something?"

"We cannot afford any suspicions." The Colonel replied.

"Yeah… but expecting me to go through the Jersey City sewer? I'm not paid enough for this." Cobra shook his head.

"What are you saying?" The Colonel replied in disbelief, "You refuse to go on this mission?"

"Look, I'm sorry." He replied back. "You just have to ask some other guy."

"Hmm… this could be worse than I thought." The Colonel pondered, "Then we have to Proceed to Plan B." he then picked the phone up, pushed a number and waited for someone on the other line to answer. "Execute Operation Virtuous. Call our best Iron Cog pilots to go head to head with this… Coop."

**VI**

_On the next day…_

After destroying a pathetic Godzilla look-alike by ripping its arms off from their sockets and smashing it with them, Coop and co. decided to call it a day. But suddenly, they could hear a loud, thudding noise coming from afar, as if three giant robots were marching towards them. It was true. The three giant bipedal robots were almost as tall as Megas, had pointy edges, dim red and grayish as their colors, and the word 'MARINES' written on its left side.

"Whoa…" Coop said, almost impressed by them, "Talk about government intervention."

The monitor screen at the dashboard lit up and revealed a person wearing a jet pilot suit, "Attention Coop. This is Adam 'Ocelot' Shalashaska of the Marines. Surrender Megas to the government or you will be destroyed."

"Coop, what did you do to make the government send an _army of giant robots_ on us!" Jamie yelled panicky.

"They're hardly an army, Jamie. It's just three individual robots." Kiva said with a calm voice as she pushed something on the holo-monitor to analyze the mechs. "Coop, these mechs are considerably advanced for this era. I suggest you shouldn't take them lightly."

"No way man." Coop replied angrily to Ocelot, "You have your robot, why do you need mine?"

"It's because we want it. We want to do nifty things to it." Ocelot replied back.

"Heck no! This is my robot and ain't nobody, not _even_ the government, is going to take it from me!"

"So we have no choice but to destroy you!" Ocelot replied back, shouting through the monitor, "Mr. Sears and Ms. Jackson: execute attack formation now."

"Uh, shouldn't you refer to us by our call signs?" Ms. Jackson replied.

Ocelot let an annoyed sigh, and replied, "All right! Solidus and Fortune: execute attack formation now!"

Coop was amused by their sheer determination and decided to play along with them. He went into ready position and waited for their first move. The three Iron Cogs mechs then opened a hatch on their left side shoulder and anti-tank missiles blasted out and headed straight for Megas. "That all you got?" Coop mocked them, and jumped up. But to Coop's surprise, the missiles followed him from behind and he had to take evasive action. He flew low, as close as he could get to street level while ramming the buildings in front of him. The Pop TV headquarters were also the victim of the pointless, but satisfying destruction that Coop had wrought. And the missiles seemed to have a mind of their own too. After the Pop TV building were razed to the ground, the missiles hit where the building once stood, turning it into a large crater.

Still there was one last missile left that still followed Megas, but Coop managed to catch it with Megas' hand, and flung it to the three Iron Cog mechs. "Evasive action!" Ocelot ordered, and all three of them scattered in various directions. The missile exploded on impact, which impressed one kid who was drinking a large slushie as he looked at the total destruction. "Cool…"

Then there was a series of montage where the mechs beat each other senselessly while generic rock music was played in the background to accompany the scenes. It was kinda like wrestling, but much cooler and not fake. They used various moves that they learned from pay-per-view, like Rockbottom and Stunner. The Iron Cogs also incorporated weapons whilst fighting with Coop, like railguns and lasers. The pounding that Megas received certainly made Coop, Jamie and Kiva nervous that they would not win the fight. Kiva was right all along, these mechs shouldn't be taken lightly.

"I told you to take them seriously Coop!" Kiva yelled at him. "These are highly trained pilots! Any more beatings and Megas is done for!"

"Oh man!" Jamie yelled terrifyingly, "I knew you should've given them Megas in the first place, man!"

"Listen up you government pencil pushers!" Coop yelled at the pilots as he revved the engine up, "You tried to take Megas from me, recklessly spending my mom's hard earned taxpayer's money, and worse of all, you forced me to eat those experimental food when I was a kid. Now, its payback time!" he then shifted the gear up to 'Butt Kicking' and Megas instantaneously launched a barrage of missiles to the Iron Cogs, but they didn't take any damage at all.

"What the…" Coop said incredulously, "They didn't blow up…"

"I think I know why." Kiva said after she read the status report of the weapons, "They're using nanotechnology to repair all the damage that we inflicted on them."

"What's that in English?" Jamie asked her.

She looked at him with one of her eyebrows lifted, "Couldn't you understand it? It's as simple as it could get!"

"Nanotech or not, we need to destroy this chumps now. Any suggestions?" Coop asked her.

"I'm searching for their weakness right now." She replied back in a somewhat haste tone. "Found it. If we could just hit the radome on the left side of their bodies, it should be simpler to defeat them."

"What the heck's a radome?" Jamie asked her.

"It's that round thing on its left shoulder. Destroy it and it should blind the mech and the pilot altogether and disables most of its armaments and shields."

"I don't think that going to problem." Coop said with a smirk as he rubbed his hands together. He shifted the gear once more to 'Kung-fu Fighting' and began a barrage of attack to the enemy mechs. Another montage ensued as they kicked, punched and did whatever they did in their mind. At last, Coop managed to destroy the radomes completely.

"All systems are not functioning normally!" Fortune yelled nervously.

"I'm switching to manual!" Solidus gave his status report.

"Argh!" Ocelot yelled in frustration. "Come on, people! Don't let this civilian humiliate you!"

"They're still not giving up!" Jamie shouted fearfully as he pointed to the mechs.

"Then, I'll have to do one thing…" Coop said to them all, and he pushed a button labeled 'Mostly Harmless… Not!' Megas lowered its metallic body a bit and three IRBMs (Intermediate Range Ballistic Missiles) emerged from its back, ready to fire. Coop then used his keyboard and mouse combination to set the crosshair in the middle of the mechs. After he was satisfied with the lock, he clicked the mouse and the missiles were fired onto the targets.

"NNOOOOO!" the three pilots shouted and they had to abandon their mechs. The three mechs exploded in a glorious fireball of doom, engulfing every building in three mile radius, leaving Jersey, once more in shambles.

**VII**

"That did the trick…" Coop said with a satisfied smirk as he dusted off his hands. "So who's up for some pizza?" Jamie and Kiva gazed at him disbelievingly. All those pounding and destruction and all he could think of was food. Oh yeah, it is Coop after all. And so Megas walked up to the sunset while Coop said a witty comment about something, much to Kiva and Jamie's annoyance.

**THE END

* * *

**

What do you guys think? Is it bad or good? If there are errors please point it out. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	2. Ep 2: Independence Shenanigans

_Author's Note: _Thanks guys for all the feedback! Now on to the second chap- I mean, episode. The first one had a lot of reference to _Metal Gear Solid_, but this time, this episode lampoons the ever popular movie, _Independence Day_ and a bit of the _Yuuzhan Vong_ invasion! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I know the 4th of July is months away, but just go along for the heck of it, okay :)

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Megas XLR, but Cartoon Network does and Jody Schaeffer & George Krstic created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Eps. 2: Independence Shenanigans

**I**

"YEEEEE-HHAAAAWW!" Coop shouted joyfully as MEGAS barreled through space. Jamie was smiling throughout the journey while Kiva still hadn't got a clue why the guys were so happy about celebrating the 4th of July.

"C'mon Kiva, don't tell us you're not at least a bit excited about it." Jamie said to her.

"Independence Day kinda lost its meaning in the future Jamie, since the whole world is conquered by the Glorft. We will celebrate an Independence Day only when the Glorft is destroyed once and for all. And until that time, we just have to continue fighting."

"Well, since you're in the past now and we're not under occupation from anyone else," Coop said, "Why dontcha take a load off and try not to think about the Glorft for once?"

"I can't." Kiva shook her head, replying somberly. "The Glorft are very experienced combatants, and I have to study every battle tactics there is including the ones used in the Revolutionary War."

"Oh yeah, the war… thing." Coop replied. He had forgotten all about it after he graduated from school.

Jamie scoffed at Coop's lack of historical knowledge. "Pfft, c'mon Coop. Don't you remember all those stuff we learned in school?"

**(Jamie's alternate history) II **

"The Revolutionary War was fought and finally ended in… uh, whatever year when the Declaration of Independence is signed." Jamie narrated. In Jamie's story, he made himself as George Washington, while the Declaration of Independence signers were all hot chicks wearing some kind of a revealing dress despite the fact it was in the 18th century. "Oh, Jamie…" The girls giggled and chuckled giddily as they watch Jamie wrote his signature on the Declaration. He then got up, and put his arms around the girls and with them, walked out to the river just within a walking distance from the building they were just in.

They boarded the boat and crossed the Delaware. Jamie was holding two girls on each side while others rowed the boat across the mighty river. At the other end of the river, redcoat wearing girls greeted them, and together they all went into a log cabin not far from the river to have some 'quality' time. Back to present day Jamie, he had a dirty, satisfied-like smirk on his face while Kiva and Coop looked at him with a doubtful, questioning, and incredulous look.

"Dude… I don't think it went like that…" Coop said to him.

"That's not even remotely close to what I have learned in military history class." Kiva shook her head.

"No wonder the history teacher hated you, man." Coop added.

"Hey…" Jamie replied, trying to relax by putting his hands behind his head and kicked back, "A guy can dream, can't he?"

Suddenly, a loud, rapid beep went on, and alerted Coop. "Well, we're finally home, and just in time for the fireworks too." Coop then brought MEGAS into Earth and piloted it to enter United States airspace and finally into Jersey. But things wasn't as peaceful as it looked. Back at the moon, where the astronauts landed on the surface for the first time, the landing spot was vibrating so strongly that the footsteps long left by the astronauts began to dissipate.

The flag fell down, some loose metal and materials fell down, and finally large, huge shadow began to envelop the land. The shadow was so huge that it blanketed the whole area. Later, it was revealed that the shadow was actually being cast by a large alien spaceship that was about the half the size of the moon. It was half spherical in shape, with two giant antennas rising in front of it. It almost looked like a giant bug. Inside of the massive giant superstructure in the bridge, a huge monitor displays the planet's visual and its vital stats.

Land Mass: 29.2 percent  
Water Mass: 70.8 percent   
Sentient Beings: Exists  
Intelligence: Questionable  
Military Power: What Military Power?

"Sir, we've reached the planet Earth. Should we extract their water now?" one of the Bridge Commanders said. The aliens were humanoid, but ugly and repulsive looking.

After a long contemplation, "Yes." the person who was obviously has a higher ranking than he is replied. "Begin the extraction process now."

"Yes, my Supreme Overlord Shimrra." The bridge commander replied, and he then alerted the people in the Extractor Department his command.

**(Opening Theme) III **

It was already dark, and Coop got a nice spot at a nice location in the city park to watch the fireworks display. But to the unfortunate people below, MEGAS blocked their view. So there were people mumbling angrily, children crying and soda cans were thrown at MEGAS' legs.

"Hey!" Coop shouted from above, "Don't throw stuff at my car!" He then brought his head back and in and shook in disbelief, "The nerve of some people! I just want to watch the fireworks!"

"Coop." Kiva said, "You do realize you're blocking their view, right?"

"Oh, come on!" he whined, "There are plenty of good spots in the park, why do they have to go here?"

And just so suddenly, all three of them could see the water from the sea rising upwards rapidly to the sky. The rising water looked like a pillar as if it was sucked by a giant vacuum in the sky.

"Whoa, that's new to me." Coop said, after slurping his Big Glug.

"Must be some kind of a new fireworks technology." Jamie replied.

Kiva just rolled her eyes in disbelief, and felt her intelligence was insulted by the comments made by the primitives in front of her. Without hesitation, she quickly switched her holo-screen on and began analyzing the bizarre phenomenon occurring in front of them.

"Guys, it's not fireworks. It's a pillar of seawater rising towards the sky." Kiva explained. "I think we gonna have to check it right away."

"Aww, come on Kiva." Coop whined again, turning his body around to look at Kiva at the backseat, "It's nothing. It's your paranoia towards the Glorft that made you think all these crazy things."

"Uh… Coop," Jamie tapped his shoulder, "I think the redhead has a point." He pointed towards the sea. Coop then turned around and looked where Jamie pointed earlier.

"Whoa!" he shouted in surprise, as he saw a giant, clear tube descending from the sky, sucking all the seawater below it. And there was not only one, but hundreds of them. Coop sighed in annoyance, and he then shifted the gear, "Always at a time when I'm trying to relax." MEGAS' jets powered up and let out a powerful scream. At the other side of the city, a kid was in awe as he watched MEGAS took off to the skies as he slurped his slushie. "Cool…"

**IV**

Coop continued along the tube that carried the sucked water as he, Jamie and Kiva in awe of its massive size. You could fit a skyscraper in those tubes. The journey continued all the way to the space, where they finally saw what was sucking the water all along.

"Sir," the alien bridge commander alerted his Supreme Overlord, "There seems to be a spaceship coming towards us."

"Recheck it again." Barked the Overlord, "It's probably one of those primitive satellites the pathetic beings on this planet made."

"We've crosschecked it, and it is a confirmed spaceship in a shape of a bipedal robot."

"What?" the overlord asked again in disbelief. First contact with the native beings was usually hostile and he didn't want to take any chances, "How many of them?"

"Just… one, Sir." The bridge commander replied, in disbelief himself.

"Madness! What kind of defense force do they have? Pathetic!" Suddenly the holo-screen in front of them was switched on automatically, producing static noises and fizzing picture.

"Sir, it seems that the pilot wants to open communications with us." The Bridge Commander said.

"Patch him through."

"Yes, my Overlord." The Commander then twist a knob in front of him until the screen was made clearer, revealing Coop's face.

"See, I told ya it's not the Glorft." Coop said to Kiva, and then he turned around, facing the screen. "Yo, the heck you guys doing stealing our water?" he asked.

"Insipid life form." The Supreme Overlord mocked, "Do you realize who you are talking to? We are the Xuuzhan Gong, eradicator of planets. By taking away your precious water, we will render your planet uninhabitable and ultimately terraform your planet to our liking."

There was a long, bothersome pause, "Huh?" Coop finally replied, confused thoroughly by the explanation.

Kiva slapped her forehead and she then tried to explain it to Coop, "It means he wants to kill us all by stealing our water."

"Ooh… I knew that." He said back, "Well, you can have it, for all we care." Suddenly, there was a sound of a screeching turntable, stopping to a halt.

"WHAT?" Jamie, Kiva, and the Overlord asked him in shock.

"The water in The Jersey area is dirty anyway." Coop shrugged, "They're doing us a favor." Coop replied, smiling at Kiva and Jamie.

"Sir," the Bridge Commander suddenly interrupted, "I have troublesome news to report. The water extraction device is overheating, and it is on a verge of malfunctioning due to a lot of pollutants being clogged up in the tube."

"WHAT?" the Overlord shouted angrily in disbelief. In the room where the filter is stored, there were a lot of junk can be seen trapped in the filter, such as rusty cars, trains, skeletons with their legs encased with cement, jet planes and even ships. The malfunction alarm was blaring furiously. And then, the whole room exploded, taking a part of the spaceship along with it.

Coop, Jamie and Kiva looked at the explosion in incredulous disbelief. Soon, Jamie and Coop started to laugh and began to mock and point fingers at the so-called fearsome Overlord.

"Sir, we just lost Sector 42." The Bridge Commander said.

The Supreme Overlord was furious with rage. He grinded his teeth as he looked at Coop murderously. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE DAMAGE THAT YOU'VE DONE! If we can't destroy your planet by damaging your ecosystem, then we will destroy it by military means!" he turned around and pointed to the Bridge Commander. "YOU!"

He stood nervously and replied, "Yes Sir?"

"Call our pilots for a strategic offence. I want that robot to be destroyed, AND THEN WIPE OUT ALL THE INHABITANTS ON THIS PATHETIC LITTLE PLANET!"

"Y-Yes Sir, Supreme Overlord Shimrra Sir." He then quickly turned around, and pressed a button in front of him, "Attention all pilots, battle stations!"

**V**

A huge door at the side of the spaceship opened up, and letting loose a mass amount of spaceship out. It looked like a swarm of bees that just got out from their nest. This was Coop's first battle against multiple fleets of combat aircraft, rather than the usual giant robots he used to battle against.

"Okay…" Coop said, trying to assess the situation. "No worries, it's just like swatting a bunch of flies."

"No it's not." Jamie scoffed, "More like a guy fighting against a swarm of hornets."

"Correction," Coop replied back, smiling, "_Swatting_, some flies." Coop then pushed the 'MOM TOLD ME NOT TO PUSH THIS' button, and MEGAS' left hand retracted and out come a gigantic fly swatter. He could've thought of putting a can of repellant spraying acid that'd melt away the fighter, but _nooo_... The music began to play, and MEGAS and the fighter squadron began to battle in space. It kinda looked stupid, but funny-stupid sort a way, but Coop did manage to destroy some of the fighters ever increasingly swarming around MEGAS, shooting green laser projectiles at it.

"OH NO, YOU DID NOT SHOOT THAT GREEN POOP AT ME!" Coop shouted angrily as he desperately try to fend of the ever increasing attacks. But try as Coop may, his attacks didn't do justice. At this time, there were a lot of scorch marks dotting MEGAS, destroying the hatches that housed some of MEGAS' weapons.

"Give up yet, you pathetic excuse for a sentient being?" the Supreme Overlord mocked.

"Oh no, I ain't finished yet!" Coop shouted back. "WWWWWWAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" He then head butted a large red button in front of him that read 'DEUS EX MACHINA'.

"Coop, what're you doing?" Kiva yelled in panic, "That weapon hasn't been tested yet!"

"You try think up of a better plan!" Coop replied in back in desperation.

"That's it!" Jamie said in a fearful tone, as he pushed his beanie down to cover his face, "We're all gonna die."

MEGAS began to glow a bright red glow, and lights began to shoot up from many places from its body. The whole space was then brightened up in red color, almost matching the bright intensity of the sun. And then, silence. The bright red glow began to dim slowly, and finally revealed MEGAS in his battered, yet still functional state.

**VI**

Jamie slowly lifted his beanie up, and looked around. Coop was still next to him, and Kiva was still behind him. "We're alive…" a relieved smile carved slowly on his face, "WE'RE ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Coop slowly opened his eyes, and to his relief, the mothership was gone. Kiva shared the same sentiment too. Then suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound and MEGAS was thrown away. Coop quickly turned his steering wheel around to stabilize MEGAS, and looked up. He saw a mech robot holding a sword. The monitor on the dashboard lit up, revealing the Overlord's ugly face.

"You listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me you ugly jerkface that kinda looked like some alien dude in a book based on a popular sci-fi movie!" Coop began to rant as he revved the engine.

"You read books?" Kiva asked incredulously.

Coop continued on, "You tried to take water off my planet, made me use a dangerous weapon that I haven't tested yet and worst of all, you're making me late for the fireworks show! And I don't like it when people make me late for the fireworks show!" So Coop took out a videogame controller that looked exactly like the _Nintendo Revolution_ controller, only that it wasn't named it so as to avoid copyright infringement.

"Coop, where did you get that?" Jamie asked as he pointed to that thing, "That thing isn't supposed to be out yet."

"Remember the road trip a few months ago? The one with the plastic bag got stuck on the car's radio antenna?" Coop replied, and he began to reminisce.

Coop was in LA at that time, attending a videogame conference to check out all the latest games. The controller quickly got Coop's attention, and he decided to steal it. Don't even think of stealing folks, it's not cool. He stepped forward, but a large nerdy guy blocked his way and said, "Sorry, this prototype controller is for display _only_."

Coop was determined to get his hands on the controller. Quickly he pointed away behind the nerdy guy and shouted, "Hey, they're announcing the new Legend of Celda game!"

"Huh?" the nerdy man replied and quickly turned around, "I'm not going to miss this!" Coop smiled a smirking smile, and he quickly took off with the controller.

"YOU STOLE THAT THING?" Kiva shouted angrily.

"Hey, I was planning to give it back, don't worry about it." he replied back nervously. Kiva shook her head in disbelief, and sat back. Coop pushed a button on the controller, and the energy sword materialized in its hands. The fight was severely brutal with both robots wouldn't want to give the other the advantage. The both of them went into a lock, and they began to exchange some repartee.

"My ship may have been destroyed by the likes of you, but I will promise you that you will be destroyed by my sword!" The Overlord said angrily at Coop.

"I. DARE. YOU!" Coop replied back, and the battle was getting more and more intense. As Kiva monitored MEGAS' progress, the monitor alerted a presence of a comet. It was large enough to destroy the enemy robot. "Coop, bait him to go to this path. When I give the signal, kick him away and run as far as you can!"

"Run?" Coop protested as he flailed his arms with the controller, "Where's the fun of that?"

"Just trust me!" Kiva replied back, and Coop finally agreed. He brought MEGAS to the coordinate where Kiva pointed out earlier and they resumed their battle there. Seconds passed by, and the comet was within range, "Coop, NOW!" and MEGAS kicked the mech away and fled.

"PATHETIC!" screamed the Overlord, "Why do you flee? Not that it mattered because I _will _return back with an—" realizing something was amiss, he turned around and saw the flaming comet heading towards him, "Oh no…" The comet struck a direct hit and disintegrated the mech.

**VII**

Everyone inside MEGAS was satisfied with the outcome and Coop and Jamie gave each other the 'rock on' sign. "Finally, it's over. And hey, we still have time to watch the fireworks too." So Coop sifted the gear again and flew back to Jersey. Little that he knew, all the debris from fighters and the explosion from the mothership rained a fiery rain onto Jersey, destroying everything on the ground, including the Pop TV headquarters. And all the water that the aliens stole disintegrated without a trace, leaving the sea around Jersey area shallow than usual, thus making cargo shipment impossible.

"Coop, you do plan to return back the controller, right?" Kiva asked him.

* * *

Was it good? Was it bad? Either way, thank you for reading and please leave a review!  



	3. Ep 3: Magnanimous Strikes Back!

Author's Note: Okay, the last one sucked, so I decided to delete it. What was I thinking? Anyway, here's a new one after months of not updating it. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Megas XLR, but Cartoon Network does and Jody Schaeffer & George Krstic created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Eps. 3: Magnanimous Strikes Back!

**I**

"You know, for a so-called 'Defender of Worlds' it's kinda ironic you guys can't even defend yourselves!" Magnanimous said as he laughed boastfully to the imprisoned S-Force team members. They were incased in a small confined cell with lasers to guard them from escaping.

The Red Leader Guy raised his pointing finger furiously at Magnanimous and yelled, "You won't keep us in this cell for so long, evil villain!"

"Yeah!" The Green Large Guy said enthusiastically as he stood up, "We will find a way to free ourselves from this!"

"And don't forget we have allies from across the universe to help us out!" continued the Black Force Guy.

"Prrtt Prreht preutt purt pleh pleht turtp!" said Jax, the Small Purple Guy.

"That's right, Jax!" said Duchess, the token Female Girl Force. "You show him whose boss!"

Magnanimous smirked, and chuckled snidely, "Well, you guys sure are an enthusiastic bunch. But let me say this to you guys first. You guys aren't the big fish that I want to catch. All of you are just the bait for the big fish that I'm reeling for."

"Bait?" said the Red Leader Guy as he shook his fist angrily, "You fiend! How dare you do this to us!"

"As we speak, I've sent him a very simple message even his primitive brain can interpret!"

Duchess gasped in shock, "You mean…"

"Yes!" Magnanimous pointed at them, "That barely evolved overweight ape Coop and his friends! Too long I've endured humiliation, threats and debts! If it wasn't for him, I'd still be stinking rich right now with all the cash that I've made in my gambling ring! I want revenge! I want revenge on the guy who's making my life miserable right now! His demise will be my gain!"

"You have overlooked one thing, Magnanimous!" The Red Leader Guy said, "You think Coop is that stupid to take the bait?" the S-Force then looked at each other, "We're doomed, aren't we?" Red Leader hung his head, saying it in defeat.

"Prrft." cursed Jax.

"Jax, please! Watch your mouth! That is so foul!" scolded Duchess.

**II (Opening Theme)**

After successfully probing his nose with his finger, Coop took the specimen out from his nostril and flicked it away, barely missing Jamie. He however, didn't notice the speeding projectile as it flew in front him as he was too preoccupied watching TV in front of him. Kiva however, was busy reading MEGAS' schematics so she could make some adjustments or modifications to make MEGAS stronger, better and more efficient.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a loud noise, as if it was coming closer and closer to them. It sounded mechanical and it was going at a very fast speed. Then there was a loud crash and a projectile the size of a punching bag landed violently in the basement where they were hanging out together. After the dust settled, the three of them went over to the newly created crater of the impact to inspect it. They were a bit stunned, but remained calm as they look at each other.

The projectile was actually a capsule. It then began to emit strange beeping noises and then vapor was discharged loudly from the openings of the capsule. The capsule then opened slowly, revealing a bulging camera lens. Light began to shine from the lens and projected an image in the air. It was a holograph recording of Magnanimous.

"Hey there, Earther scum." He greeted.

"Hey I thought he was dead." Coop replied back.

"Still busy as ever, I see?" Magmani… oh I give up. Let's call him Mag from this point on. Mag said to him. "Well, if you aren't entertaining your big fat gut right now, why don't ya head over to my place so we could strike some sort of a deal?"

"Forget it. I ain't dealing with you for anything!" Coop said back.

"I thought you would say that." He replied back. He then lifted his hand and motioned it to direct the cameraman and whispered, "Move to the right." And the camera panned right, "No, _my_ right!" and the camera went to the opposite direction. What the shown image on the hologram greatly infuriated Coop, Jamie, and Kiva.

"Not Duchess!" Jamie screamed frightfully. The image show The S-Force trapped in a small cell with all sorts of weapons system targeting at them.

"Angry?" Mag said coolly, "I thought so. I was kinda hoping they'd put a good fight. Turns out they got their training from you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Both Jamie and Kiva looked at Coop with an angry stare, as Coop looked at them back with a nervous, innocent gaze, "What?" he said innocently, "I thought my new training would work on them."

"Coop, your training consisted of feeding them beef jerky and pork rinds for one whole week." Jamie intoned. And there was a series of flashbacks where Coop trained them with the fine art of junk food eating.

"Yeah… well…" he stammered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mag then continued, "If you wanna see your friends alive, then you gonna have to do some things for me. One – I want my fame and glory back. In do so you have to participate in a Royal Rumble match which I'm organizing in my Space Arena, _but,_ you have to lose on purpose. Yeah, I know I've done this to you before but I've I'm giving it a second try. With all the creatures in the galaxy putting their faith on you it's going to generate me trillions after they see you lose! Two – all the proceeds of the match will go to me, obviously. With you on the job, the cash will be rolling in! And Three – I want that Robot of yours. I… kinda have grown fond of him."

That last thing surely didn't make Coop any happy, "No way! It's my robot man!"

"Uh, Coop. He can't hear you." Jamie replied. "It's just a recording."

"Screw up any of my proposals and rest assured your friends will meet their doom. And if you don't want to do it, there's going to be severe consequences about these friends of yours." Mag smiled maliciously. "So, how's it going to be, champ? The lost of your friends, or the lost of your robot?"

The Red Leader Guy shouted at Coop before the recording got cut off, "Don't listen to him, Coop! It's a tr—"

With anger in his eyes, Coop said to his friends, "We gotta help them out. No one messes with my dorky friends and gets away with it."

**III**

Coop drove MEGAS as fast as he could through space with his mind lingering about the safety of his friends. Kiva was the same too. Jamie on the other hand, reserved his concern only for Duchess. They arrived at the Mag's Space Arena as instructed by him, right on time. Still wary of Mag's deceit, Kiva promptly warned Coop, "Coop, be careful. Magnanimous is obviously planning something to destroy us. Be on guard, and keep alert at all times."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied back, "I know what I'm doing."

"Jeez, not that I'm putting your optimisms down," Jamie said, "Magmanee… Magmonamee… Meg… whatever his name is, survived the last time you gave him a major whoopin' Coop. Doesn't that concern you at least a little bit?"

"Hey, the big head, small dude… guy…" Coop tried to think up some words to describe Mag, but failed, "Is kinda like the Glorft. They'll come back for more even _after_ I majorly owned them in a fight." He said, rather enthusiastically this time. MEGAS then landed on the surface and began to walk to the major dome in the center. There, Mag was waiting for him.

"Hey, you showed up." Mag greeted him, with a subtle mocking sound in it. "So you agree to do those three things for me?"

"Heck no!" Coop replied back angrily, "I'm here for my friends." MEGAS then went to ready stance. "Let them go."

"Well, you see Earther, I can't to do it just like that. You gonna have to do things for me before I release your funny looking friends. Look at the screen behind me." Mag then pushed a button on a remote control that he so conveniently put on his belt.

"And, if you call me right now," a sultry female voice said stimulatingly as she posed suggestively on the screen, "you'll get—"

Mag then quickly changed the channel, "Whoops! Hehe! I usually watch that after a hard's day work."

"Niceee…" Jamie said, nodding approvingly. Kiva was not pleased.

The screen then changed to a dark place where the S-Force was imprisoned. One light was shining on the floating laser cell with a gigantic wormhole of some sort down below. "You see Earther," Mag said, "If you don't do like what I told you, you can say to your dorky little friends goodbye, for they will travel across millions of dimensions and end up in some weird place that's so weird to them, they'd kill themselves. So what's it going to be champ?"

Coop contemplated thoroughly, as he put his hand on his goatee, stroking it.

"Coop, you can't give MEGAS to him." Kiva said, "This robot is the key to the liberation of the human race in future. We'll find some other way to help them up."

"WHAT?" Jamie exploded, "Don't listen to her, man! Just give MEGAS to him so I can save Duchess!"

But then, Coop finally made his decision, "All right, I'll play your little game. But don't expect me to like it."

Mag then smiled broadly.

**IV**

"Welcome the new _and_ improved Galactic Combat Championship Federation!" The enthusiastic declaration was accompanied by a thunderous applause from the stadium-full spectators. "I'm your host, Magnanimous and I'm here present to you the greatest match in the galaxy! Place your bets folks, and see who will win the Royal Rumble match between our reigning Champion – MEGAS!" again, the announcement was replied with a thunderous applause.

"I've bet my entire life savings on him!" said a random alien to another random alien sitting next to him.

In the midst of the thunderous applause, inside MEGAS things were different as Coop tried to keep himself calm. "You guys all set?" Coop said to Kiva through the monitor on his dashboard. Kiva was in the main building in search for the S-Force.

"Yeah, just keep Magnanimous and the crowd distracted so we can find the S-Force. If I'm caught any hope of saving them is impossible."

"Good thing we have your painting along so that Big Head Small Guy won't be suspecting us of having another plan to save Duches— I mean the S-force." Jamie said, as he pointed back with his thumb to a crudely drawn Kiva look-alike on a board as to fool Mag to think that she was with them all along. The painting was used for Coop's shooting training.

"You know, I really don't like that drawing." Kiva replied back, irritated. "I'm out." and the monitor fizzled with static and Coop began his Royal Rumble.

"All right!" Magnanimous said, "LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSS GET READY TO RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The arena erupted with applause. The monitor in front of him sizzled a bit, and a group of menacing looking aliens appeared in it.

"Your plan better work Magnanimous or we will have your head in compensation of our previous services to you." a bounty hunter said.

"Hey, relax guys." Mag said to calm them down. "As soon as the cash starts to roll in, you guys will be paid handsomely." And the monitor shut off. "Suckers…" Mag said, smiling at himself.

**V**

While Coop was beating other opponent senselessly without much effort, Kiva made her way through the dim, claustrophobic hallways of Mag's Space Station/Arena. Following the S-Force's energy signal that she found on her wrist holo-projector, she hoped that their plan would work, since Jamie was nowhere near her and Coop was competent enough to distract their enemies. After avoid some guards out of their sight, Kiva finally arrived at the source of the energy signal. The door wouldn't open for her, so she had to hack the console nearby. During that time, she also took the opportunity to go further into Mag's personal files and the security system. "Hmm… interesting."

The door finally opened, and Kiva quickly ran in and saw that S-Force in individual cells. There was no guard to be found. Kiva suspected something.

"Oh no." said The Red Leader Guy. "You've fallen into their trap!" And then a door opened up, a multitudes of guards came into the prison, outnumbering Kiva 1:100.

"This is not good." Kiva said to herself worriedly.

Back at the main arena, Coop was just about to finish whooping the last Royal Rumble opponent. The others were piled up in a huge pile that Coop made outside the ring. "Hahaha! I'm not even breaking a sweat here!"

"Well, that's because you put A/C on to the max, Coop." Jamie said, pointing to the air-conditioner. In accord with Mag's agreement, Coop then lose on purpose by letting the last opponent attacking him mercilessly. Then the opponent was then declared champion. Mag's monitor fizzled up and Coop appeared on the screen. "All right, I've done your stupid work, now let go of my friends."

"Give me MEGAS first or no deal." Mag replied back.

Coop chuckled, "And I thought you're quite the wise guy. As we speak, Kiva has already released them and on their way to join me to beat the snot out of you."

But, Mag just smiled back and said, "I always thought that the primitive brain of your race couldn't outmatch our superior intellect. And you're the living prove of it. Thought you're pretty smart, aren't ya. Well, I have a plan of my own." Then Mag pushed a button somewhere on the console and showed them that Kiva was captured and in danger.

"What have you done to him?" Coop replied back angrily.

"Hehehe." Mag laughed. "That's what you get for trying to fool me. It's simple, monkey-brain. As the second place winner, all you have to do is fight your friends the S-Force to the death. Winner takes Kiva. Simple as that. But seeing that you're not willing to cooperate, I'd say you're pretty much screwed! HAHAHAHAHA! Bring the S-Force to the Arena!"

And a large door opened up, and the S-Force's _Super Ultra Dimensional Magno Extreme Robotoid PowerZorb _walked in rather reluctantly. "Our apologies Coop, for bringing you here." Said the Leader.

"We didn't warn Kiva on time." said the Black Force Guy.

"If it wasn't for us, you won't be in this predicament." Said the chubby Green Guy.

"Krrpt Prthttp Weerrpptp Kut Kuth Toorp." Said Jax.

"You said it, Jax. We're such failures. We failed Tardon. We failed you." The Pink Girl said morosely.

"Are you insane? Listen to yourself!" Jamie yelled at them, "You guys act like you've submitted to your fate and give up! I mean, look at Coop." Coop was a bit stunned, "Odds are always against him, but in the end, he always prevails! If you could just try to believe in yourself and be confident, chances are, you're going to become victorious in the end!" and so ends Jamie's rather surprising, yet good motivational spiel.

"Dude…" Coop said, stunned. "That's so… corny."

"Yeah… but corny works on them." Jamie pointed to the S-Force.

"You're right, Jamie!" said the Leader, "We won't let our morale low!"

"We will keep fighting to the end!" said the Black Force Guy.

"You said it, pal!" the chubby Green Guy replied.

"Krrrt wurt wurt brbbbtp thrp." Jax said.

"Thank you Jamie." Dutchess said, blushing at him.

"Nice. So, go out with me?" Jamie asked.

"No."

"Okay guys, I think I have a plan. Switch to encrypted transmission." Coop said, as they began faking their fight.

**VI**

After minutes of awesome fighting, to the point the audience was beginning to think that the fight was faked and staged, Coop finally landed a 'final blow' to the S-Force, it's finally down for the count. MEGAS then pinned their robot down and the referee began to count. "One, two, three, you're out!" and the bell rang, and the audience erupted with joy.

"All right, they're done for." Coop said to Mag, rather angrily. "Now give me back Kiva."

Mag smiled, and pushed a button in front of him. A large platform appeared from the ground next to the 'dead' S-Force robot with the imprisoned Kiva and a wormhole under her. "Ah, but first you have to cough up your robot first, or girl will fall into the gigantic wormhole, where she will suffer eternal weirdness as she drifts to one dimension after another."

"No." Coop said promptly.

"What?" Kiva said in shock.

"Whoa, no love for the redhead?" Mag raised his gigantic eyebrow, "Oh well, I guess she's dead then." And with a swift press of a button, the cell that was holding Kiva fell to the wormhole. But wait, something just happened. The S-Force theme song began to play! The S-Force immediately got up and managed to snatch Kiva's cell in time before it fell into the wormhole. And everyone is safe. Kiva let out a relieved sigh.

"What? I thought you were dead!" Mag shouted at them furiously.

"That's what _we_ want you to think, villain!" The Leader replied mockingly.

"You think we're stupid?" said the Black Force Guy.

"Who's stupid now?" the chubby Green Guy continued.

"Pruck kroo!" Jax insulted him.

"Jax, that was vile! But its okay!" said Duchess. The S-Force then ripped the top of Kiva's cell with their robot and handed her to MEGAS. Kiva then got out from the cell and made her way into the car.

"Thanks guys for saving me." Kiva said. "Now let's destroy him."

Coop nodded, and said to Mag, "Listen up you Small Guy with a Big Empty Head! You threatened me, kidnapped my friends and—"

"And you almost kill Duchess!" Jamie interjected suddenly.

"Dude, I wasn't finish!" Coop said back to him.

"Oh, this is bad!" Mag said to himself worriedly. He then pushed a button and a very large artillery gun emerged from every wall of the arena. "All right you primitive screwheads, listen up! These, are MY BOOMSTICKS! It's a 12 gauge double barreled Raxingten, top of the line, extremely accurate and deadly!" He then fired a warning shot at them, but missed, "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!" Mag shouted as he laughed maniacally. By this time all the audience fled the arena.

"Coop, S-Force, you don't want these to hit you. It would just take one hit to take you down." Kiva warned the both of them.

"Understood." The Red leader guy replied. "S-Force, begin maneuver tactics and avoid the shells at all cost!" The trying to out-maneuver and dodging the shells proved to be quite difficult for them as they we're constantly being barraged by them.

"Good, bad, I'm the one with the gun." Mag said to himself, assuring to himself that he'd win this fight. "Groovy."

In panic, Coop pushed the 'No Specific Title' Button, and an energy ball of sphere began to emit from MEGAS, sending it through the arena like a shockwave. After that was over, the arena began to fall to pieces. "The space station is going down! Coop, let's get out of here!" Kiva said to him.

Coop nodded, and in haste he switched the gear and slammed the gas pedal. The S-Force too, saved themselves. Magnanimous was blown away from the explosion, and drifted through space. "I'll be back!"

**VII**

Kiva then activated her comlink, and talked to all of the bounty hunters, "Attention all bounty hunters, you all have been deceived. Magnanimous wasn't going to pay you, in fact he planned to put you into his prison and put implants in your brain so you will be his slave forever." The revelation infuriated every bounty hunter that was in contact with Kiva, and immediately they began the search from him. After that, Kiva just gave herself a smile and said to her friends, "I think we won't see him for a while."

"Good thing too." Jamie said, as he and Coop did the 'rawk on' sign together. "So Duchess…" Jamie said through the monitor. "How about you and me—"

"Absolutely not." Duchess replied, scoffing.

"What would we do without you and your friends, Coop?" The Red Leader Guy said.

"You're the best ally we've ever had!" exclaimed The Black Force Guy.

"We couldn't have done it without ya, Coop!" said the chubby Green Guy.

"Woot woot rpprhyt krrpt prehthtp." Said Jax.

"That's an incredibly nice thing to say, Jax." replied Duchess.

"Okay, so you guys are cool then?" Coop said, smiling.

"Yes, we do." The S-Force nodded in chorus. "Till we meet again."

Coop nodded, and off they go in different directions. "You know something?" The Leader said, "I think this is the first time where Coop didn't screw up in the end." Suddenly an alarm rang furiously, and the S-Force merged robot detached after its limbs exploded. Elsewhere on planet earth, the debris from the exploding Space Station Arena rained on Jersey City and destroyed the PopTV building, to one kid's amusement as he drank his Big Glug.

"Cool…"

* * *

My apologies if this is too long for you. Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review!  



End file.
